


Now Press Repeat

by JustaMess



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Members of Fall Out Boy, No pairings - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, death but nonpermanent, fall out boy - Freeform, living the same day over and over, not very good lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaMess/pseuds/JustaMess
Summary: You've ever seen Groundhog Day, or Happy Death Day? it's basically that, but like with Fall Out Boy, and just awful.(this can take place at pretty much any time? i think.)





	Now Press Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> heyyo first try at this fic writing garbage, it soooooo bad?? good luck getting through this mess. but stick around if you like it i guess. comments or suggestions would be very appreciated.

“Hey! Wake up we’re going to be late!” A voice called from outside the hotel room door. Patrick’s eyes shot open, and he jolted up. _Oh shit shit shit shit_ he thought to himself in a state of panic. He jumped out of bed and began running around the hotel room. He grabbed his phone, the time was currently 8:39. “Fuck this is bad.” he mumbled. The first concert to start off the new tour was today, and he and the band were supposed to be at the venue getting ready in about 20 minutes. He frantically got on some close and rushed through his morning routine, he just hoped there’d be more time to get ready before the concert was actually supposed to start. He got together all his important things for the day and practically fell into the hallway of the hotel.  
“Jesus man finally, let’s get going.” Joe said to him with a smile. “Yeah yeah I’m sorry.” Patrick tried to apologize starting the walk to the elevator to get down to be busses. “Hey, man don’t say sorry to me.You just be glad I'm willing to make up some excuses for your lateness.”

8:58. The buses just left the hotel, about eight minutes behind schedule. Patrick was messing with his phone only sort of listening to the quiet chatter of the rest of the people on the bus. “Hey trick, you ready for tonight?” Pete said to him catching him a bit off guard. “Yeah, it’s going to be great.” He said back with a smile, happy that Pete still never seemed to dread a show. “Nah it’s going to be better then great, maybe the best show we’ll ever do.” Pete said excitedly, he usually said something like that before every show it gets him pumped up for the day. Patrick chuckled a little, “Sure Pete, whatever you say.”

The buses got to the venue at 9:18, not too bad for a late start. The getting ready and soundcheck was boring, it usually was, but the anticipation everyone had for the night’s show really kept everyone focused. Patrick loved the feeling of anticipation and excitement he got before shows, it was definitely one of his favorite parts of his job. It’s now 11:43 and the show is supposed to start at 7:00, and the band, at the very latest should be back at venue and ready by 5:30, that's about seven hours to waste. Andy suggested that the band should go somewhere local for lunch, everyone was pretty hungry so they were all okay with getting food, plus supporting a local business never hurts.

12:02. The restaurant was some pizza place that looked like it’d been there since before Patrick was born. That’s not to say the food or the place itself was bad, it really wasn’t. It was actually really good, and only a 15 minute walk away from the venue. Right when they were about to leave they got recognized by some teenage girl. She asks for a photo and of course the band complies, she thanks them and they try to leave again. Then a second girl recognizes them, and unlike the first girl she gave off a weird vibe. She was loud and kept talking asking questions. Normally Patrick would give smile, nod, and be generally polite to whoever recognized him, but not this time. Patrick galanced at his bandmates, they all seemed fine with this girl. Like they didn’t have the bad feeling he had about her. “Excuse me,” Patrick said before the girl could ramble out another question, “it is very nice to meet you, but we have to get going now.” The girl looked a bit angry for a second then disappointed. “Don’t you have time for a picture?” The girl asked in her high pitched, annoying voice. Before any of his bandmates could answer Patrick stepped in again. “No, sorry. We’re actually running late. But if you’re going to the show tonight and have a vip ticket we do have a meet and greet.” Patrick stammered hoping it’d be enough to convince the girl to leave them alone. “Oh okay.” The girl said in a slightly annoyed voice. “Goodbye then.” Patrick said basically ushering his band out of the restaurant. “Dude, what the hell was that about?” Joe asked Patrick after getting outside. “Yeah, we totally could’ve taken a picture with her or something, we've definitely got time.” Pete added. “I just, I don’t know, i got a weird feeling from her, like something bad was going to happen if we’d kept talking to her.” Patrick responded trying his best to articulate his emotions. “You could've at least been a bit more polite about it.” Andy commented. “I don’t know how to say this. But something in me told me to get away from her.” Patrick tried to explain himself again. “Trick she was shorter than you, and looked like she was 17 at most, but whatever you say man.” Pete replied sarcastically. Patrick let out a quiet huff of anger and walked the rest of the way to the venue in silence. It was 1:02 when they got back.

5:15. The rest of the practices and sound checks went perfectly, no technical difficulties, and nothing is broken. Patrick thought by how everything was going maybe Pete was right, maybe the show was going to be better then great The meet and greet was about to begin in 15 minutes.

7:57. The meet and greets had gone very nicely. And lucky for Patrick he didn't see that weird girl from earlier. The rest of the band still joked about the slightly paranoid look he got whenever the next person came up to them, like he was generally scared of that girl from earlier. He got through it fine though, and at the moment the opening band was on one of their last songs and the backstage room couldn't be filled with more excitement and anxiety. Pete stepped up on a table that looked like it shouldn't be able to support his weight. “Okay everyone this show is going fucking amazing. We're going to rock this fucking place to the ground.” He yelled trying to get everyone pumped up. “Pete that table is not going to be able to hold you for much longer.” Patrick said after the rest of the band had stopped cheering and yelling. “Patrick, in less than 5 minutes we're going on stage in front of a stadium full of people and you're worried abou-” Before he could finish his sentence the folding table collapsed under him. Patrick and the rest of the band burst out laughing watching their bassist trying get up from the mess he got himself into.A tour manager opened the door, “Alright you guys are on stage, go give those people the show they'll remember.” The door closed, the band looked at each other, then scrambled to get their last things ready and ran backstage. This is it.

10:48. The show was fucking amazing! Everything was great, better than great. Patrick thought it was maybe on if the best shows he's played yet. But it's over now, they weren't going back out for another encore. The audience had left it was just the crew, some tour managers, and the band left. Well the most people were already on the bus, except for a few crew members and Patrick helping the move somethings to the busses. Patrick sometimes like to help the crew, they did a lot of challenging and pretty demanding work. Patrick just wanted to help. He was going back into the venue one last time just to see if there's something he or the crew forgot when he felt what was definitely the worst pain he'd ever experience. It was like a very sharp burst in his chest, that's when he fully realized that he'd been stabbed. Fuck I'm going to die. I'm going to die right now. He thought. He hadn't fully realized it but he'd started screaming, screaming a chilling ugly shriek. After being stabbed about maybe five times in various sections of his chest he fell to the ground. _Oh god please I don't want to die I don't want to die please help me_ , his last thoughts escaped him.

Then he heard a voice from what sounded like what was on the other side of a door, “Hey! Wake up we’re going to be late!” He never opened his eyes faster in his life.


End file.
